Starboy
by Hestia-san
Summary: Ce fut Loki qui se rendit compte des pouvoirs de Tony le premier. De sa résistance extrême au froid, de l'étoile qu'il s'était lui-même installé dans la poitrine - et aussitôt, il vit une occasion parfaite pour se servir de l'humain, sans savoir que cela allait vite se retourner contre lui. /dark!Tony/rating M à venir/


Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les loulous ! :) On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fanfic (oui encore, honte à moi!) Pour ma défense, mes deux autres FrostIron sont quasiment finies (il manque trois chapitres sur les deux) et étant seule chez moi la semaine prochaine je compte les terminer, donc je pense pourvoir me permettre de commencer à vous poster celle-ci ! :) Elle ne sera sûrement pas aussi longue que "Please tell me these are not lies" mais elle sera tout de même assez conséquente je pense ^^

Quelques infos concernant cette histoire : je pense que vous avez l'habitude de voir comment j'écris sur Tony, mais ce sera un peu différent cette fois - en effet, je vais davantage me baser sur les comics où Tony n'a pas toujours été "du bon côté" dirons-nous. (Oui, c'est une piètre excuse parce que cela fait plus d'un an que j'ai envie d'écrire une fanfic avec un dark!Tony, chuuuut). Néanmoins, ce côté-là de sa personnalité ne sera pas immédiat pour certaines raisons... je ne peux rien dire sans spoiler, donc il faudra être patients ^^

Je pense avoir fait le tour pour l'instant, on se retrouve en bas ! :)

PS : J'ai écris le chapitre il y a un moment maintenant et je n'ai jamais pensé à le corriger, donc il doit y avoir des petites fautes inattention qui traînent :)

Re-PS : Vu le genre de fanfic que ça va être au fil des chapitres, je pense que le rating changera très vite pour du M ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le fils étoile**

Loki était confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils que l'on avait décidé de placer dans sa cellule, concentré sur le livre qui se trouvait entre ses mains, ignorant royalement la présence de son frère de l'autre côté de la vitre magique à la teinte d'un jaune presque doré.

Thor faisait les cent pas devant cette dernière, les sourcils froncés d'une drôle de manière, les lèvres pincées. Il relevait souvent la tête pour fixer le jötun et ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt derrière. Le dieu de la malice, bien qu'agacé par le manège du blond, continua de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, plongé dans l'ouvrage si important qu'il tenait.

\- Je sais ce que tu cherchais sur Terre, lâcha soudainement la voix de Thor, brisant le silence de la prison - si tant est qu'on ne considérait pas le bruit de fond fait par les autres prisonniers.

\- Vraiment ? se contenta de répondre le brun sans même relever la tête des mots qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

\- Oui. Tu cherches le Fils étoile, souffla le dieu de la foudre à voix basse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret d'état qu'il ne fallait pas partager.

Si Thor remarqua la manière dont le brun s'était légèrement figé à ces mots, il ne fit aucune remarque, attendant de voir ce que Loki avait à dire sur le sujet. Ce dernier referma d'ailleurs calmement son livre, levant le visage jusqu'à lui avec un air sarcastique qui ne lui allait que trop bien, alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Sérieusement, Thor ? Je ne pensais pas que tu croyais encore aux contes pour enfants que l'on nous racontait étant jeunes.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Loki ! Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu as envahi la Terre avec les Chitauri...pour cela que tu te fiches totalement du Tesseract. Je ne comprends pas les détails de ton plan, mais je sais qu'il a échoué, que tu ne l'as pas trouvé.

Loki se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial, refusant de répondre à la provocation qui ne ferait que prouver que c'était effectivement ce qu'il avait cherché en se rendant sur Terre. A la place, il ouvrit de nouveau son livre - qui traitait justement du Fils étoile, même s'il s'était contenté de masquer le contenu du livre avec un simple charme - et continua de snober Thor qui finit par partir d'un pas lourd, lui arrachant un soupir. Peu importe ce que le blond disait, il finirait par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, même si cela devait lui prendre des années.

* * *

Tony avait toujours aimé le froid.

La Sibérie ? Tous ceux, qui comme Rhodey s'étaient un tant soit peu inquiété de Tony après que Steve l'ait abandonné, l'armure en lambeaux et l'air misérable, lui avaient demandé comment il avait résisté aux températures négatives, comment il avait fait pour ne pas faire d'hypothermie. Comment aurait-il pu leur expliquer que le froid glacial, le vent neigeux fouettant ses joues dans ce bunker abandonné avait été son seul réconfort, en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher ? Que la glace et le froid étaient pour lui comme la caresse d'un rayon de soleil printanier pour d'autres ?

Il avait toujours été ainsi, aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, alors que chaque objet, chaque chose un tant soit peu chaude lui laissait d'horribles brûlures, le dérangeait, le faisait souffrir. Déjà étant jeune, il avait appris à le cacher à ses parents, la manière dont le soleil lui grattait la peau, et être obligé de porter costumes hors-de-prix et lunettes de soleil plus chères qu'un salaire mensuel avait été un vrai soulagement, cachant le maximum de peau face aux rayons de lumière, soulagé les jours de pluie et de grisaille. Il avait appris à vivre avec ce handicap étrange et inconnu, laissant la nourriture sortant du four refroidir en faisant mine de se lancer dans une grande discussion avec sa mère, pour pouvoir manger froid. Lorsqu'ils étaient morts tous les deux, il avait totalement abandonné la nourriture brûlante et les mascarades, dévorant des glaces sucrées ou salées, allant parfois jusqu'à croquer des glaçons comme des bonbons - il n'y avait plus personne pour voir cette étrange manie.

Il avait pourtant essayé de trouver une explication sur internet, pourquoi il haïssait tant la chaleur, ou tout du moins pourquoi son corps ne la supportait pas mais il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant, aussi avait-il finit par abandonner. Même ses relations avaient été dérangées par cela, alors que les contacts d'une main trop chaude le faisait frissonner de dégoût et tenter de s'esquiver - quand à ceux avec qui ils couchaient parfois, il avait pris l'habitude de baisser la température de sa chambre à un niveau effrontément bas pour que ce ne soit pas trop douloureux - même si cela faisait toujours mal, au fond.

Quoiqu'il en soit, inviter les Avengers à vivre à la tour il y a quatre ans, en 2012, l'avait obligé à reprendre ses manies pour cacher sa "maladie du froid" comme il l'appelait, et à présent qu'ils étaient repartis, le laissant seul à cause de cette histoire d'Accords... il ne savait pas très bien s'il avait le coeur brisé ou s'il était soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau vivre dans sa tour en laissant la climatisation frôler le zéro - sûrement un mélange des deux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était actuellement au fond du canapé, enroulé dans un plaid qu'il avait préalablement laissé dans le congélateur la veille - autre tic qu'il pouvait recommencer à prendre - en train de répondre à tout un tas de mails en ligne. Même si cela lui faisait mal, il faisait en sorte de tenter de réhabiliter les autres vengeurs, pour qu'ils ne soient plus considérés comme des criminels, et cela prenait du temps - beaucoup de temps.

Et d'accord, il s'ennuyait à mourir depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, et le silence dans sa tour était oppressant - heureusement, il n'allait plus être très seul bien longtemps...

* * *

Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thor s'obstinait à lui rendre visite quasiment chaque semaine, sans faute, toujours le même jour et vers les mêmes heures. Il lui racontait sa semaine, qui généralement était aussi intéressante que le nombre de conquêtes de Tony Stark, puis lui demandait de ses nouvelles - comme si le dieu de la malice avait grand-chose à raconter, ainsi enfermé dans la même cellule depuis près de quatre ans - puis repartait comme il était venu.

Néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, les anecdotes racontées par le dieu du tonnerre avait un minimum d'intérêt ce jour-là.

\- Je vais devoir retourner sur Terre quelque temps et je ne pourrais pas venir te voir, expliquait le blond, l'air peiné. Il y a... quelques problèmes avec les Avengers dont je dois me préoccuper.

Abandonnant sans remords son livre sur une table basse, le dieu de la malice haussa un sourcil intrigué dans sa direction et demanda :

\- Comment cela, "des problèmes" ?

Loin de voir l'air vicieux caché dans les paroles de son frère, n'y voyant sûrement pas plus que de la curiosité, le dieu de la foudre répondit de bonne grâce :

\- Heimdall m'a informé que le capitaine Rogers et l'homme de fer se sont battus pour une histoire de papiers et de... diplomacie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je sais, se battre pour des choses aussi ridicules... des frères d'armes ne devraient pas s'entretuer pour un simple bout de papiers, même nous Asgardiens n'avons jamais été aussi barbares !

Loki eut un reniflement dédaigneux, doutant véritablement d'une telle affirmation mais n'ajouta rien , préférant répéter :

\- Tu as bien dit "entretués" ?

\- Le Captain a manqué de tué Stark et l'a abandonné au beau milieu d'un endroit hostile, de ce que Heimdall m'a rapporté.

Loki se redressa légèrement sur sa place, soudainement encore plus attentif à son frère. Tout cela ressemblait drôlement à une occasion idéale pour s'échapper... Après tout, il en avait été incapable la première année, bien trop épuisé, sa magie vidée par cette attaque sur New York, et les trois années suivantes n'avaient été qu'une succession de jours où il s'était tenu tranquille, faisant ainsi baisser la vigilance des gardes - tant et si bien qu'ils ne faisaient presque plus attention à lui. S'il s'échappait maintenant et retournait sur Terre pour trouver le Fils étoile, personne ne pourrait se dresser sur sa route, les Avengers séparés, et peut-être même pourrait-il trouver de l'aide chez Stark... après tout, il avait bien vu comme la boussole morale de cet homme semblait changer de direction toutes les cinq minutes, et il était presque certain de parvenir à le convaincre en lui proposant quelques bricoles de technologie Chitauri... oui, c'était un plan bancal mais cela pouvait marcher. La seule chose qui risquait de le gêner était Thor - mais il pouvait s'arranger pour l'empêcher de se rendre sur Terre.

\- Quand comptes-tu partir ? questionna-t-il.

\- A la première heure demain matin, s'exclama le blond, inconscient du fait qu'il donnait des informations capitales à Loki - qui allait se faire un plaisir de les utiliser contre lui dès qu'il aurait quitté les prisons.

* * *

S'échapper des prisons n'avait pas été si difficile pour le dieu de la malice. Non, le plus dur avait été d'intercepter Thor avant qu'il ne se rende sur Terre, et l'envoyer se perdre sur une planète déserte d'un simple sort de téléportation pour l'empêcher de lui poser des problèmes. il faudrait un peu de temps à Heimdall pour se rendre compte que le prince d'Asgard n'était pas sur ladite planète par choix, et qu'ils aillent le chercher - Loki aurait largement le temps de faire ce qu'il souhaitait entre temps. Fort heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de cacher sa présence, même dans les prisons, ainsi le gardien du Bïfrost ne se rendrait pas compte de sa disparition.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le dieu de la foudre était toujours aussi fort et il s'en sortait à présent avec un bras tourné dans le mauvais angle qu'il avait dû redresser lui-même, et de nombreuses coupures qui saignaient encore - autant dire que ce fut le choc pour Tony de voir le dieu apparaître de nulle part avec une telle apparence, et répandant du sang partout sur un superbe tapis en soie de bambou.

\- Bordel de- ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement, rejetant le plaid couvert de givre du congélateur sur le côté.

La seconde suivante, le milliardaire avait activé un bracelet à sa main et le menaçait avec l'un de ses fameux réacteurs, le corps entièrement figé dans une posture défensive, les épaules tendues. Ignorant ces gestes brusques, Loki observa les lieux, tout ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois, il y avait près de quatre ans, et lâcha soudainement :

\- Pourquoi fait-il aussi froid, ici ?

\- Le chauffage est en panne, répliqua aussitôt le brun, se demandant dans un coin de sa tête pourquoi il répondait à une telle question de la part du dieu.

\- Et le génie que vous êtes ne peut pas le réparer ? répliqua le dieu d'un air moqueur.

\- Le génie à la flemme, cracha Tony en haussant un sourcil, peu intimidé.

Il n'allait sûrement pas avouer à celui qui se trouvait en face de lui qu'il avait lui-même éteint le chauffage depuis qu'il se trouvait de nouveau seul à la tour, son seul bonheur résidant dans les courants d'air froid qui s'échappaient des bouches d'aération, et des glaçons aromatisés qu'il passait son temps à croquer devant une émission de télé ridicule.

Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, tandis qu'il s'observaient l'un l'autre, Tony pinça les lèvres et finit par demander, aussi méfiant qu'intrigué :

\- Ça faisait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu dans le coin. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le dieu haussa un sourcil, peu intimidé par le ton agressif et commença à faire les cent pas, comme si Tony ne le menaçait absolument pas de l'un de ses réacteurs, et fit remarquer d'un air nonchalant :

\- Vous me deviez un verre, je crois.

Plus que surpris, l'ingénieur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma quelques instants. Il resta là, figé dans son étonnement avant de finir par lâcher :

\- Je te l'ai proposé il y a quatre ans, ce foutu verre.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'ai à vous parler.

Tony cligna un instant des yeux, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une manigance ou d'un piège stupide. Incapable de savoir comment il en était arrivé là en l'espace de quelques minutes, il finit par baisser légèrement sa garde et prendre une posture plus sûre de lui, étudiant le dieu du regard en tentant de le percer à jour - en vain, bien entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? insista-t-il en commençant à lui tourner autour, essayant de l'intimider - autant dire que ce n'était pas très efficace pour quelqu'un comme Loki.

\- Vous le saurez si vous m'offrez ce verre, insista le jötun, qui semblait d'ailleurs commencer à véritablement être agacé par le comportement de l'humain qui faisait trainer les choses.

Tony le fixa encore un instant, puis il sembla décider qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre car il le dépassa pour se rendre dans la cuisine - non sans le fixer du coin de l'oeil, il n'était pas totalement suicidaire non plus, contrairement à ce que bon nombre de ses "amis" semblaient penser - et fouiller dans ses bouteilles pour en trouver une de très bonne qualité - s'il sortait à Loki un vieux fond de cuve, il était possible que ce dernier se venge en tentant de lui faire avaler son verre, mieux valait être prudent et jouer la sûreté.

Attrapant deux verres d'un geste, il remplit ces derniers généreusement et les déposa un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire sur le plan de travail, fixant le dieu avancer et s'installer comme si de rien n'était - autant dire que c'était perturbant de le voir ici comme s'il possédait les lieux.

\- Alors, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

Loki ignora la question sur le moment, prenant le temps de déguster une première gorgée du whisky hors-de-prix de Tony, avant de reposer le verre, le fixant d'un regard déstabilisant et de faire remarquer :

\- Vous prenez la chose étonnament bien.

Une grimace moqueuse traversa le visage de l'ingénieur qui but à son tour, jouant avec son verre au risque d'en renverser sur la surface plane face à lui, et répliqua :

\- Ces derniers temps, j'ai appris à relativiser. Quand on manque de se faire tuer par un soit-disant ami, par exemple.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous aborderiez le sujet aussi facilement...

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, avoua Tony en haussant les épaules. De plus, je suis persuadé que tu es déjà au courant, que ce soit grâce à Thor ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Et si jamais ce n'était pas encore le cas, il y a les journaux dont cela fait la première page depuis une semaine.

Soupirant lourdement, il secoua la tête et continua :

\- Revenons au sujet de base. Tu veux quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver quelqu'un ici, sur Terre.

Un instant de silence flotta dans la pièce, durant lequel Tony dévisagea l'intrus avec surprise. Une chose était sûre, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle demande de la part du dieu de la malice, et cela l'avait clairement déstabilisé.

\- Retrouver quelqu'un ? répéta-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Oui, que j'ai déjà tenté de trouver il y a quatre ans, quand-

\- Quand tu as putain d'envahi New York avec ces foutus aliens ?! le coupa Tony, haussant les sourcils d'un air totalement incrédule. Tu vas me dire que c'était juste pour trouver quelqu'un ?!

\- C'est exact, répondit le dieu sans aucune gêne. C'est une personne... puissante, possédant des pouvoirs comme aucun de nous n'en a jamais vu. Je pensais qu'en tentant une offensive, cette personne se montrerait pour m'en empêcher, mais...

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, le coupa Tony, blanc comme un linge.

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Loki disait-il vrai ? Avait-il tenté d'envahir la Terre dans le simple but d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ? Qui l'avait ignoré, qui plus est ? Qui possédait des pouvoirs apparemment terribles, qui auraient pu arrêter l'invasion Chitauri, mais aussi Ultron, et qui était restée dans l'ombre des Avengers ? Si c'était vraiment le ca,s il n'était pas sûr que trouver cette personne soit une bonne idée.

\- Admettons qu'on retrouve celui ou celle que tu cherches... que lui veux-tu ?

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa, et cette fois-ci Tony observa son invité surprise avec attention. Ce dernier semblait honnêtement gêné d'une telle question, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Mais comment Loki aurait-il pu avouer qu'il cherchait le Fils étoile car c'était le seul- le seul à être comme lui. A être trop fort, à trop aimer et à le regretter, comme le disaient les nombreux livres qu'il avait lu sur le sujet et surtout, quelqu'un qui comme lui, aimait le froid plus que tout et ne supportait pas la chaleur ? Quelqu'un dont il voulait apprendre, dont il voulait en savoir plus et peut-être, devenir un ami ? Quelqu'un qui était comme lui et le comprenait ?

\- Je ne lui veux pas de mal, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, avoua finalement le dieu. Ni même me servir de lui.

\- "Lui" ?

\- C'est un homme, acquiesça Loki, qui savait très bien qu'il allait devoir donner quelques informations au brun s'il voulait que ce dernier accepte de l'aider. Dans nos mythes et légendes, on l'appelle le Fils - ou fille - étoile. C'était une femme le millénaire dernier, c'est donc un homme à présent.

Tony acquiesça légèrement, honnêtement intrigué par toutes ces histoires qui semblaient venir d'un autre âge. il avait toujours été fasciné par les aventures que Thor leur avait raconté parfois, aussi celles de Loki semblaient tout aussi intrigantes.

\- Pourquoi l'appelle-t-on le Fils étoile ? demanda-t-il, se penchant légèrement tout en reprenant une gorgée de son whisky.

Loki sourit un peu du coin des lèvres, discrètement - il savait qu'il avait réussi à capter l'intérêt et l'attention du brun, et c'était le plus important à faire.

\- Le Fils étoile apparaît à chaque nouveau début de millénaire, bien qu'il puisse être né à la fin du millénaire d'avant. Les légendes racontent qu'il s'agirait d'un être vivant, un humain dont l'Univers tout entier se serait entiché, lui accordant des pouvoirs défiant l'imagination. L'Univers aimerait tellement son humain qu'il réagirait directement à ses humeurs, sa tristesse, son désespoir et ses larmes éteignant des étoiles, sa colère provoquant des éruptions solaires et son rire créant des planètes et des constellations.

Tony le fixa avec stupeur et s'affala un peu plus dans sa chaise haute au dossier bas. Il avait dû mal à imaginer quelque chose d'aussi incroyable. Un être vivant béni par l'Univers tout entier, choyé comme un trésor. Cette personne devait être quelqu'un d'absolument merveilleux pour avoir été choisi comme réceptacle d'une telle force.

\- C'est...impressionnant de se dire qu'une telle personne pourrait exister, souffla-t-il.

\- Alors, acceptez-vous de m'aider ? demanda Loki, reposant son verre à présent vide sur la table.

Tony soupira d'un air faussement ennuyé, lui jetant un regard en biais comme s'il évaluait honnêtement la situation avant de finir par demander, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction :

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnes, moi, dans tout ça ?

La voilà, la question que Loki attendait. Il ne connaissait que peu l'humain, mais il avait vite compris que la technologie était pour lui comme une pierre d'infinité pour Thanos - c'est donc ce qu'il allait évidemment lui proposer, et il était déjà certain que l'humain allait accepter.

\- Un accès à toute technologie alien très avancée, en particulier celle Chitauri. Des plans, des morceaux complets, un vaisseau même, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

Tony resta muet un instant face à une telle proposition, mais son regard animé d'une lueur qui semblait presque folle ne trompait pas sur ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, et Loki continua :

\- Ne nous leurrons pas, nous savons tous les deux que vous possédez déjà ce monde au creux de votre main, avec votre argent et votre compagnie. Aller voir ailleurs ne vous intéresserait-il donc pas ?

Le brun retint son souffle un instant puis se reprit calmement, peinant à cacher ses émotions pourtant si évidentes face à une telle proposition, et se redressa un peu pour le fixer d'un regard plus dur - il était temps de marchander.

\- Qui me dit que tu tiendras cette promesse ? Tu n'es pas connu pour être quelqu'un ayant de l'honneur.

Le dieu pinça les lèvres sans répondre à la critique - après tout, l'humain disait la vérité à ce sujet, il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait trahi Thor lui-même.

\- Il est facile de lier deux personnes grâce à la magie, et de faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas me dérober à une promesse, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Tony baissa un instant les yeux, réfléchissant profondément. Tout en lui criait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée, et il le savait - il suffisait de penser à ce que Steve dirait s'il acceptait, et cela lui glaçait aussitôt le sang. Il devait refuser, il le savait, et pourtant il avait dû mal à s'y résoudre, pas quand on lui parlait de technologie si avancée, de choses dont il n'avait même pas encore idée.

\- Puisque vous semblez si hésitant, je peux toujours vous proposer un échantillon...

Le milliardaire releva aussitôt la tête, répétant :

\- Tu as dit échantillon ?

Plus amusé qu'il ne voulait le faire voir, le dieu eut un simple geste de la main, et la seconde suivante une arme alien se trouvait entre eux sur la table, attirant le regard scintillant de l'humain. Ce dernier avança une main hésitante vers l'objet, le souffle coupé dans sa poitrine, et effleura le métal luisant d'une lueur irisée. Son intérêt pour la technologie était tellement extrême qu'elle ressemblait presque à une obsession malsaine, mais Loki ne s'en plaignait pas - il parviendrait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Stark grâce à cela.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? demanda-t-il, dévoré par la curiosité.

\- Un simple canon à particules. Pour les Chitauris, il s'agit d'une arme totalement basique - ce qu'ils possèdent d'autre est bien plus impressionnant.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Loki avait lu un nombre incalculable de livres dans sa jeunesse, il savait donc exactement de quoi il était en train de parler. Il fixa le brun récupérer le canon, le fixer sur toutes coutures, tentant déjà de comprendre son fonctionnement. Avec fermeté, il posa une main sur l'objet pour le frocer à le reposer et murmura avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Qu'en dites-vous ? Ma proposition vous semble-t-elle honnête ?

\- Rien chez toi n'est honnête, répliqua Tony. Néanmoins, je sais reconnaître un marché équitable quand j'en vois un...et ça me paraît... bien.

L'ingénieur se disait toujours qu'il devait refuser, comme une preuve irréfutable, un sentiment certain et absolu au fond de lui, mais qui commençait peut à peu à être étouffé par sa folie, son envie grandissante de posséder cette technologie. Il avait déjà fait le tour de ce qu'il y avait à voir sur Terre - il avait besoin de plus à présent, de beaucoup plus et beaucoup mieux. Il avait besoin de technologie extra-terrestre, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Et finalement, il se décida - il n'y avait personne pour l'empêcher de faire cette erreur, les autres étaient partis, l'abandonnant sans remords dans sa tour - et si durant leur collaboration, Loki le voyait croquer des glaçons, il ne se poserait pas de questions et penserait à une tradition ou une coutume terrienne bizarre - il n'y avait pas de risque que son étrange maladie du froid soit découverte mais le dieu de la malice.

\- J'accepte, et je veux garder cette arme en garantie, même en passant cette "promesse magique", lâcha-t-il, posant une main possessive sur le canon à particules, comme pour le défier de le lui retirer.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage du dieu, qui sembla ravi de la tournure des évènements et s'installa plus confortablement, l'air appaisé de ne plus être totalement en territoire ennemi - du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Gardez l'arme si vous le souhaitez. On va jeter ce sort de promesse tout de suite, fit-il en se levant, approchant de Tony.

Le brun se laissa faire sans trop protester, le regardant faire apparaître un filament de magie verte qui entoura leurs poignets, pendant qu'il jurait donner à Tony l'accès au plus possible de technologie alien une fois que ce dernier l'aurait aidé à trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Le milliardaire jura de son côté et la magie se dissipa, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est tout ? Il ne fallait rien de plus ?

\- A quoi vous attendiez-vous, Stark ? Que j'égorge un poulet et que je me baigne dans son sang ?

L'ingénieur eut un sourire amusé à cette pensée, imaginant parfaitement la scène. Abandonnant son verre sur la table, il se leva et contourna cette dernière, jetant un coup d'oeil au dieu tout en lui faisant remarquer :

\- Tu n'étais pas sensé être emprisonné toi, sinon ?

Une grimace moqueuse traversa le visage du dieu qui le suivit, et avoua :

\- C'était le cas.

Haussant un sourcil, peu intimidé, l'humain le pressa de lui en dire plus, sa curiosité dévorante de nouveau incapable à stopper. Loki se contenta pourtant de l'ignorer, aussi Tony enchaîna-t-il sur une autre question :

\- Dans ce cas, peux-tu au moins me dire ce qui est arrivé à Thor ? On ne l'a plus vu ici depuis... près d'un an maintenant.

Le sourire mauvais du géant des glaces s'aggrandit davantage, si tant est que ce soit possible, et il répondit d'un ton léger, comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux - et c'était sûrement le cas :

\- Il passait son temps à venir me voir et m'ennuyer, au lieu de se concentrer sur les tâches stupides données par Odin... alors, je l'ai envoyé faire un petit tour sur une planète déserte, qu'il ne m'empêche pas de m'en aller.

Haussant un sourcil, Tony répéta :

\- Une planète déserte ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour lui, lâcha le dieu d'un air mauvais, ignorant son air concerné. Heimdall va le retrouver bien assez vite et aller le récupérer lui-même - malheureusement.

Tony ne répondit rien à ces mots, se contentant de l'observer, se demandant sûrement si le dieu pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, cette sorte de haine à l'égard de son frère qui était plus que déstabilisante, pour ne pas dire triste, dans un sens. Néanmoins, il se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire qui aurait été déplacé - oui, même envers le mec qui avait tenté d'envahir sa planète il y avait quatre ans de cela, parce que Tony était bien éduqué, merde - et se contenta de se diriger vers son atelier, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- N'avez-vous donc pas froid sans votre "chauffage" ? demanda brusquement le dieu, intrigué.

Tony pinça les lèvres, lui jetant un regard en coin. Le dieu était bien trop perspicace pour son bien, et le brun ne pouvait pas lui parler de son vilain petit secret, évidemment - cela restait une simple collaboration sur du court terme.

\- J'ai... mon corps ne résiste pas trop mal au froid.

Loki haussa un sourcil face à cette réponse qui lui avait parue trop hésitante, néanmoins Tony lâcha d'un air sarcastique "Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes, Houdini ?" et cela eut pour mérite de lui faire abandonner toute recherche, quoique le surnom donné par l'humain semblait peu flatteur et davantage moqueur, le rendant perplexe et aussi légèrement agacé.

\- Il va falloir que tu me donnes un peu plus d'infos concernant ce fameux Fils étoile, si on veut avoir une chance de le trouver, souffla soudainement le brun tout en demandant à Jarvis de déverrouiller la porte de l'atelier.

Loki ne répondit pas immédiatement, hésitant. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas donner d'informations trop précises à l'humain - même s'il lui avait demandé de l'aide, il restait méfiant, inquiet que ce dernier ne fasse du mal à celui qu'il cherchait par pure esprit de vengeance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre depuis l'invasion de New York. Il voulait que Stark l'aide à trouver le Fils étoile, mais que ce soit lui qui se charge de le rencontrer, et manœuvrer entre ces deux idées allait être légèrement compliqué. Pourtant, cela n'allait pas l'arrêter, et il décida de masquer quelques infos, donnant celles qui seraient, de son point de vue suffisantes :

\- Je vous ai déjà donné à peu près tout ce que je savais. C'est un homme, je vous ai parlé de ses pouvoirs-

\- On ne va pas aller bien loin avec ça, le gothique, répliqua l'ingénieur en haussant un sourcil. Je te signale qu'il y a des milliards d'hommes sur cette planète, on est pas rendus, va falloir être plus précis. T'as bien du trouver d'autres infos sur le sujet, non ?

Loki resta silencieux à ces mots, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire de plus sans trop en dévoiler. Tony allait ouvrir la bouche pour le secouer mais il fut soudain interrompu par Jarvis qui s'exclama soudainement :

\- Monsieur, nous avons un appel en provenance de l'agent Ross.

Se figeant net devant l'ordinateur où il venait juste de s'asseoir, Tony fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'exclamer :

\- Que veut-il encore, celui-là ? Passe-moi l'appel ici.

Récupérant son téléphone, le brun décrocha - bien que cela semblait l'agacer plus que tout autre chose - et lâcha, blasé :

\- Que voulez-vous, Ross ?

«- Bonjour à vous aussi, Stark, » répondit son interlocuteur d'un air prodigieusement agacé - au moins le plaisir semblait partagé, eux qui ne pouvaient clairement pas se voir.

Tony se contenta de grogner, ignorant royalement la remarque plus que sarcastique, tout en gardant un oeil sur Loki pour éviter que ce dernier ne touche à des choses ne lui appartenant pas - le connaissant, il serait après tout capable de faire exploser la tour sans même le faire exprès.

Reportant son attention sur l'agent du SHIELD s'impatientant au téléphone, Tony l'écouta un peu plus sérieusement, se demandant pourquoi ce dernier l'appelait - ils ne s'aimaient pas, aussi cela devait être important pour avoir été obligé de le contacter. Néanmoins, a nouvelle qu'il lui apporta n'était pas vraiment une surprise :

\- Thor est revenu ? Et alors ?

Loki lui jeta un regard surpris depuis l'endroit où il était en train d'observer une de ses armures - allait-il s'en éloigner, d'ailleurs ? bon sang - et finit par approcher, lui faisant signe de mettre le haut-parleur pour qu'ils puissent écouter tous les deux.

« - Stark, Thor nous a annoncé que son frère Loki s'était enfui. Puisque les autres...sont en fuite et toujours considérés comme des criminels jusqu'à nouvel ordre, nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide. »

\- Je suis le dernier choix en cas de problème, hein ? souffla l'ingénieur en reniflant d'un air moqueur, se retenant de lui raccrocher au nez d'agacement.

« - Peu importe, vous devez venir à la base tout de suite. »

Le premier réflexe de Tony fut d'ouvrir la bouche pour refuser mais le dieu de la malice l'en empêcha, posant une main sur son bras en lui faisant un signe de tête. Fronçant les sourcils, le génie masqua le téléphone contre sa poitrine pour empêcher l'agent d'entendre ce qui allait suivre puis grogna envers le jötun :

\- Quoi ?!

\- Réfléchissez un peu, Stark ! J'ai toujours été pris comme une menace sérieuse par vos semblables et vous-même. Si vous ne vous rendez pas à cette réunion d'urgence, cela va être louche, et vous allez attirer l'attention sur nous et notre petit... arrangement.

Un reniflement dédaigneux échappa à l'ingénieur qui se frotta les tempes. Cela l'énervait fortement de l'admettre, mais le dieu avait raison. Si jamais il se permettait d'ignorer Thor dans un moment pareil, il serait aussitôt suspecté - parce qu'il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que le SHIELD ne lui avait toujours accordé qu'une confiance limité, contrairement aux autres vengeurs - et à juste titre il semblerait, puisque Loki se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui actuellement. Soupirant, il porta de nouveau le téléphone à leur portée et répondit à l'agent :

\- Très bien, je serai là dans moins d'une heure.

Raccrochant avant que Ross n'ait eut le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, il jeta un regard en direction du géant des glaces et fit remarquer, sarcastique :

\- Je croyais que cela prendrait plus de temps que ça pour qu'Heimdall ne se rende compte de la disparition de Thor.

\- Je le pensais aussi, avoua honnêtement le dieu. Cet ignorant a dû me surveiller de près sans que je m'en aperçoive...Heureusement que je peux lui cacher ma présence.

Se levant, abandonnant le début de leurs recherches sur le Fils étoile pour le moment, Tony attrapa une veste de costume un peu froissée qui trainait sur l'un des dossiers d'une des nombreuses chaises présentes dans l'atelier et l'enfila.

\- Je vais essayer de couper ça court, on a des recherches à faire.

\- Que pensez-vous faire ? Je viens avec vous, répliqua Loki en haussant un sourcil.

Le brun se figea puis haussa un sourcil moqueur, avant de le désigner d'un geste de la main et de faire remarquer :

\- Au cas-où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toi qu'ils recherchent.

Un sourire parfaitement narquois se glissa sur le visage du dieu et la seconde suivante, il était entouré d'un nuage de magie verte, le transformant avec une rapidité confondante en un parfait enfant d'à peine sept ans.

\- T'es pas sérieux là ? demanda Tony avec horreur.

Fixant le regard émeraude de l'enfant et sa coiffure noire en bataille, il ajouta :

\- En plus, même comme ça on te reconnait facilement.

Loki prit ses paroles au mot, et la seconde suivante son regard était devenu plus clair, d'un bleu calme et ses cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de Tony. Ce dernier soupira de désespoir, abandonnant l'idée de raisonner le dieu et lui faire comprendre que c'était une des pires idées qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va m'attirer des problèmes, ça, soupira-t-il en remarquant sa ressemblance avec le Loki-enfant. Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis et décide de te jeter par la fenêtre. Ce ne serait qu'un bon retour des choses, après tout.

Le petit brun se contenta de lui adresser une grimace moqueuse avant de lui agripper le bras comme le ferait un enfant - oui, ça sentait définitivement les problèmes pour Tony.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur : 

Et voilà J'espère tout d'abord que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !

Ensuite, quelques autres infos : l'idée comme quoi Tony serait béni et adoré par l'univers est un prompt, une idée assez récurrente sur Tumblr que les gens (et moi-même) affectionnent (ok, on adore à mort xD) et depuis que j'ai découvert ça y'a un an je mourrait d'envie d'écrire sur le sujet. J'ai juste gardé leur idée de base pour me faire ma propre idée (comme ajouter le fait que Tony ne supporte pas la chaleur, pour certaines raisons que vous aurez par la suite :p) Mais ouais, j'ai toujours trouvé cette idée adorable, sachant comment les gens abandonnent toujours notre pauvre Tony sans remords, voir l'Univers un peu comme une entité qui l'aurait pris d'affection est super mignon. Mais ce n'est que mon avis ! x)

Honnêtement, Loki va découvrir rapidement que Tony est le Fils étoile, tout simplement car ce n'est pas l'intrigue principale de la fanfic. Et puis, ce sera plus simple pour installer quelque chose entre ces deux-là ! ;)

Je ne suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais le premier d'une histoire est toujours compliqué, ça va mieux après x)

Je pense avoir fait le tour pour l'instant, alors je vous dis à bientôt (sûrement dimanche pour un chapitre sur une autre fanfic, très certainement "Quetzalcóatl" car elle m'inspire à mort en ce moment x)


End file.
